A Test of Friendship
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Shippo gets sick and when the others learn of medicine that could better his chances for survival, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are prepared to risk everything to keep their friend alive.


Title: A Test of Friendship

Description: Shippo gets sick and when the others learn of medicine that could better his chances for survival, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are prepared to risk everything to keep their friend alive.

Chapter 1

Shippo opened his eyes slowly to see Kagome hovering above him with a concerned expression. But as soon as she saw him waking, she covered with a smile.

"Ka..gome," Shippo said.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she helped the kitsune to a sitting position.

"Kinda weak, what happened?" asked Shippo, rubbing his head.

"You fainted again, don't you remember, Shippo?" explained Kagome.

"No, not really."

Kagome plastered a huge fake smile on her face, "Would you like something to eat, I bet you're starving."

Unfortunately, Shippo shook his head.

Kagome's smile faded, "I'll be right back, you take it easy," she patted him comfortingly before heading out of Kaede's hut.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked as he saw her exiting. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha, Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Kirara standing there, hoping something had changed.

"Shippo's awake, but he says he doesn't want anything to eat, I don't think he has much of an appetite," Kagome told them.

"That's so unlike Shippo," Sango spoke, staring at the ground in thought.

"This could be a problem," Miroku put in.

"Feh," Inuyasha crossed his arms, "so the kid's not hungry, he'll get better soon and then eat," he turned so that the others couldn't see his worried look.

Kagome smiled sympathetically at Inuyasha, behind that tough exterior, he really cared about Shippo.

"Inuyasha, he hasn't eaten in two days, don't you think that maybe Shippo has something wrong with him," Miroku said wisely.

Inuyasha mumbled frustratingly.

"Miroku is right," said Sango, "Shippo must be getting ill," she turned to Kaede, "do you think there's something that will help him Lady Kaede?"

Kaede closed her eyes, "I have heard of this illness before and it is very rare, Shippo has shown all the symptoms, I have heard of some special herbs far from here that has certain healing powers."

"Healing powers," Kagome repeated with a confused frown.

"Ai," replied Kaede, nodding her head, "but ye will need both ingredients, one is west of here and the other is east of here."

Inuyasha turned with a determined fist, "Alight then, let's go."

"Hold on Inuyasha, ye will not have time to go to retrieve one herb and then the other, ye would have to separate and get both at the same time," Kaede explained.

"Fine, let's go Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Wait," said Miroku, holding out his hand.

Inuyasha growled, "What now?"

"I have heard of these herbs, one herb is protected by spiritual beings who only let the purest of hearts enter and obtain the herb, the other is beyond a land where powerful demons roam, intent on killing anyone who tries looking for the herb, I think it would be wise if you and Sango go there and Kagome and I go to where the spiritual beings are," Miroku told him.

Inuyasha snorted, "Well that's convenient," he said sarcastically.

"I think Miroku is right, you and Sango can fight off all those demons," Kaede said.

"Hey!" Kagome put her hands on her hips, "are you saying that Miroku and I aren't strong."

Miroku chuckled, "Dear Kagome, where we are going will take our spiritual energy to cross, Inuyasha and Sango just doesn't have the right energy to pass, no offense."

"Uh huh," Sango said.

"Yeah whatever," Inuyasha then said.

"I guess," Kagome shrugged, feeling a little better.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and groaned, "Ok, can we get a move on, Shippo's not going to get better with us jabbering nonsense."

After everyone got their weapons and things ready, Sango got Kirara in her arms. She went over to Kagome.

"I want you to take Kirara, she might not be able to get as far where you are going, but at least she will get you there faster," she told Kagome before handing her over.

As Kirara transformed, Inuyasha bent over a little, "Ok, hope on," he told Sango.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I'll walk," Sango told him, feeling a little uncomfortable with taking Kagome's spot.

"Look, do you want to get their faster or not," Inuyasha shot back.

Reluctantly, Sango climbed on.

Kagome and Miroku climbed onto Kirara and the friends waved goodbye to each other as well as Shippo who Kaede had brought out in her arms to tell them goodbye.

As Inuyasha and Sango headed towards the west and Kirara the east, Shippo got teary eyed.

"What is the matter Shippo?" Kaede asked.

"They're doing all of this for me?"

Kaede smiled, "Ai, they are."

A/N: so should I continue with this story?


End file.
